Lucy the Omega
by Midnight Perv
Summary: Lucy is an omega. nobody know that she is an omega so one day when she feels the heat she trys to leave but natsu fallows her and sting wants an omega...


**This might suck but I hope you enjoy!**

Hi my name is Lucy, and I am an omega. Ever since I was little I always prayed that I was an alpha or a beta, because I knew that if I was an omega, my dad would sell me to the highest bidder. So I ran away. My maid gave me this special pill that blocks out an omegas instances to go into heat, so for the past year and nine months I haven't had a heat. I miss the days when I would fuck myself with my fingers during my heat so I decided on my next heat I was going to get out of town and have fun with myself…

"Why the hell are you fallowing me Natsu?"

"It's my job as alpha to protect my beta, Luce,"

"Natsu I'm just leaving for a couple of days."

"I know but-"

"No, I'm going by myself. I'll be fine Natsu I'm just going to defeat the monster and then I'll be home."

"But Luce. Stings' on the train. He's been trying to get you to join Saber tooth the past month and a half. If you're going for your rent I'll pay for it."

"No Natsu, I'll be fine."

"Luce-"But Natsu was cut off by the train whistle.

"Shi-, sorry Natsu got to go. Be good and stay safe!" Lucy yelled as she was getting on the train.

The train was mostly full so Lucy by the time Lucy found a seat if turned out it was already occupied by the annoying Alpha Sting.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sting said with a sly smile.

"Nothing that concerns you." Lucy said trying to ignore Sting.

"Where are you headed, normally I don't see you without your Alpha or pack."

"North Forest. They tribe there are having some problems with a local pest."

"Mmm. That's funny, I happen to be going there too."

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not stocking me?"

"Maybe, but when you walked through the door I smelt something so very… delicious. It almost smelt Omega-ey."

"Oh really?" Lucy said getting a little nervous. "Your nose most be going. I didn't smell anything but alpha."

"Let's cut the crap Luce," Sting said, after her little alpha comment it started to turn his hard cock harder. "I put two and two together. You're an Omega, and you and I are getting of the next stop where I plan to fuck you dry."

"What-"but Lucy was cut off as she felt Sting grab the pressure point in her neck that knocked her out.

When Lucy started to come to she was in a forest, her head hurt, her pussy aced with need, and Sting was looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Your mine!" Sting said and grabbed Lucy and pinned her down and started humming her into submission.

NO Lucy whimpered, her pheromones screaming her fear of Sting.

_No I don't want Sting! I want Natsu. Natsu! _"Natsu!"

"No I'm Sting sweet heart." Sting whispered into Lucy's ear as he kissed her neck. "Natsu' not here, it's just you and me."

"No I want Natsu! I don't want to be owned by you! Natsu! Nat-"she was cut off by Sting slapping her.

"You are mine! *hump* Mine!" Sting said while tarring off Lucy's shirt. "You little slut going bra less?" Sting than bent down to lick and suck her breasts. "God you have such big boobs"

"No*moan* don't!"

"You keep saying no but your body says yes." to make his point clear he humped her a couple of times while hearing her moan.

"No, Natsu! NATSU!" Lucy screamed with all her might tears starting to fall down her face.

"For the last time Lucy he's not co-"but he was cut off by a punch to his face. There in all his glory stood Natsu.

"You're an omega aren't ya' Luce." Natsu said as he looked at the downed Sting. His voice sounded hard and a little husky.

"Yes" Lucy whimpered as she looked down. She could feel Natsu's alpha senses overpowering her own making her nipples harder than they already were from Stings foreplay. Her virgina felt like a water fall from all the pheromones he was letting loose.

"Natsu I'm-"

"We'll talk about this later, but first, Sting where the hell do get this idea that you can touch my women" Natsu growled.

"She's not yours! I was just in the process of claiming her!" Sting growled back.

"No she's a part of my pack, I met her first, and she was mine even before she met you!" Natsu growled.

"Fine than let's fight! If I win she's mine, if you win she's all yours."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" and with that Natsu threw the first punch almost breaking Stings jaw. Sting retaliated and swiped Natsu's feet out from under him. The boys than started rolling and throwing punches and kicks in till Natsu had sting's throat in his hand.

"Do you give?"

"Never!"

"Are you sure?" Natsu said as he started to squeeze his fist around Stings throat.

"I yield," sting said as he shifted his eyes down in to a submissive stance.

"Then get out of my sight," Natsu growled and threw sting a couple feet away, and watched as sting ran away in the direction of his guild.

"Now, Luce-"but Natsu cut himself off as he turned to face Lucy, who was currently fingering herself.

Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering as one hand impaled her and the other started tweaking her nipples.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the hand that was impaling her and replaced it with his own hand. His long fingers getting places hers couldn't reach and the calluses on his hands brushing her lips. He that replaced her other hand with his mouth. He could smell sting on her skin and growled.

"Omega you are now _mine_. Do you understand bitch?"

"Yes Alpha." Lucy whimpered out knowing her Alpha was angry with the other alphas smell on her.

"And what do good Omegas do for the Alphas?"

"They please them." Lucy gasped out as she felt him in cress his pumping fingers speed.

"Then pleas you're Alpha, bitch."

Lucy rolled them over and ground her crouch on Natsu's hard leaking dick. Her juices mingling with his pre-cummed prick. She rolled and rotated her hips as she ground on him.

"Mmmhhhh! Alpha your prick is sooo big! Please Alpha I'll do anything for your Dick inside my cum hungry pussy!

Thinking with his dick, Natsu tore off Lucy's red thong and flipped her over.

Natsu bent Lucy over to were her hand were on the ground and her boobs where brushing the grass.

Natsu had his hands cupping the inside of her thighs and pulled them wider so he could rube the head of his dick into her moist, ready pussy.

"Natsu, please," Lucy whimpered into the dirt at her face. She was slowly rocking back and forth along letting her hard nipples brush the ground.

With a growl Natsu plunged in to her waiting pussy.

"O God Natsu! Your dick! Your dick! Your dick!" Lucy screamed as Natsu pumped in and out, in and out, in and out.

"What about my dick?"

"It's so BIG! Please I need more! Please more! OH God Natsu!" Lucy screamed as her virgina started to squeeze Natsu's dick. "More please! I NEED MORE!"

"Who do you belong to? WHO!" Natsu growled as he felt his not start to form at the base of his dick.

"You alpha, forever and always you." Lucy screamed as she felt Natsu start to slow down on his pumping.

"Yes, and what are you going to give your alpha after all of this?"

"My life, my virgina, my pussy, my chest, my left boob, my right boob, my neck, my womb, oh please Alpha make me pregnant with your pups! watch over me as I'm caring your pups in my belly, than alpha please take pride in me as I nurse your pups with the milk from my breasts, Please Alpha _Fuck_ my pussy dry and fill it with your sperm!"

After Lucy's sexy rant Natsu started to fuck into her harder and faster his not stopping as Lucy came multiple times.

"Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" Lucy screamed as she came. Natsu reached forward and bitt deep into her neck, while he plunged the Knot into her and shot his sperm in her waiting womb.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lucy simpered as she felt Natsu eject his sperm, while still pounding into her.

"Lucy!" Natsu gasped. Natsu could feel Lucy's womb drinking in his sperm like the omega womb it was. He also knew by having sex with Lucy while she was in heat meant he might be a father in the next five months. Natsu felt a warmth flood his heart at the thought of a cub running around, begging for milk from Lucy's breast. Sucking the nipple like the cubs father had done in the past. After the thought of drinking milk from Lucy's boobs hardened the knot at the base of Natsu's dick.

"If you aren't pregnant by the end of this heat Luce, I'm going to fuck you in front of everyone, keep you on my dick everywhere we go, and where going to have _many _children. Do you understand Omega?"

"Yes Alpha" Lucy whimpered as Natsu started to fuck her all over again into her sore used pussy.

"We need to talk Luce" Natsu said as they come down from their high. The knot wasn't fully deflated yet but neither of them shifted from their positions.

"I'm sorry I lied to Fairy Tail. I didn't think you guys would accept me if you guys knew…" Lucy said lowly.

"Luce, Fairy Tail accepts everyone. We don't believe in omegas being weak like everyone else. Look at Levy, she's an omega, so's Canna, Evergreen, and a lot of other people you wouldn't think are omegas."

"Really? But how?"

"Same way you did it, only they tolled master and whenever they get close to their time for heat the stay home for a couple of days.

"Ohh" Lucy said almost sounding dumb. "…Sooo you're ok with being my mate?"

"Luce, I've wanted you from the moment I saw you but I didn't pounce on you because I didn't want to hurt you with my knot."

"Awww Natsu." Lucy said as she cuddled into Natsu. Natsu never took his dick out of Lucy so by her cuddling into him was almost like a hump and that little hump got little Natsu all fired up for another round of hot sex.

Ten years later, Natsu and Lucy had 25 kids all still drinking milk from Lucy's boobs. Every now and then while Lucy and Natsu had sex (they had sex every night) one kid would walk in asking for mommy's milk and while in doggy style Lucy would feed her young while Natsu worked on pounding into Lucy.

**UMMM…. I might make a sequel to this about Lucy nursing her kids while she and Natsu have sex that's kind turning me on… tell me what you want to see and IF I find it sexy and a turn on I'll probably write it**

**My next story might be a little red riding hood one so idk if I might continue this.**

**And tell me what you want to see and IF I find it sexy and a turn on I'll probably make the story it can be any kind of anime or movie extra.… **


End file.
